


[Podfic] And the Devil Got His Due

by nickelmountain



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU for Jus In Bello, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, POV Character of Color, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Spoilers for S4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-17
Updated: 2013-05-17
Packaged: 2017-12-12 04:14:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/807111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickelmountain/pseuds/nickelmountain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Ready like a court order to keep you in a maximum security prison in Nevada until trial, ready like isolation in a soundproof, windowless cell so small that between you and me it's probably unconstitutional. How's that for ready? Take a good look at Sam, you two will never see one another again."</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] And the Devil Got His Due

**Author's Note:**

  * For [liliaeth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/liliaeth/gifts).
  * Inspired by [And the Devil Got His Due](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/2894) by liliaeth. 



[](http://s1195.photobucket.com/user/nickelmountain/media/AndtheDevilGotHisDuecover_zps79ba7e63.jpg.html)

**Length:** 00:33:51

**Music:** Jubilee Street, by Nick Cave

**Download:** [mp3](https://www.box.com/s/mx90dm5qhnqo06f8dm0t) || [m4b](https://www.box.com/s/dfcp4un6z3blp2j8yswm)

_Streaming available through mp3 link._

**Author's Note:**

> _**Reader's Note:** This podfic was won by liliaeth for the Super Storm Sandy auction at fandomaid. It took me a really embarrassingly long time to finish it, but I loved every second of working with this fic. I haven't encountered much fic from Victor Henriksen's POV, and in my opinion this story absolutely nails the intensity with which he goes after the Winchesters and the confusion with which he tries to reconcile his beliefs about the world with what he sees in his pursuit of them. I tried really hard to capture some of that intensity in my reading. I hope it worked._


End file.
